ULTIMATE NERF WAR!
by FireSpeed
Summary: The Ultimate Nerf War! Cacox97 and Gilbrandon123 VS Tommy Gun and Danny Gun! Who will win?
1. Start

Tommy:Fairy Princess Loser!  
Danny:It's Danny doosh.  
Tommy:I need Buggasugar and not the regular one.  
Danny:Go get it yourself.  
Tommy:GIVE ME BUGGASUGAR!  
Danny:No!  
Tommy pulls out a Maverick and shoots, but ducks and runs into his room and grabs his deploy.  
Tommy:BUGGASUGAR!  
Danny:U TAKE WAY TOO MANY DRUGS TOMMY!  
Tommy:A MAN SHOULD TAKE MANY DRUGS AS HE WANTS!  
Tommy shoots the wall.  
Danny makes a break for it, but falls through the floor.  
Tommy:Newbs.  
But then Tommy then falls with him.  
Danny:Doosh, what is that?  
Tommy:I never seen that before.  
Tommy grabs Danny's Deploy and touch with it.  
Then a portal actives.  
Tommy:Whoa, I'm going through.  
Danny:No! Arrrrgh, he left.  
Tommy's arm grabs Danny's shirt and Danny was forced go through the portal.  
Danny:Wait, is this Gilbrandon123's house?  
Tommy:I smell Cocoa Pebbles.  
Danny:Tommy...

Brandon:Thanks for staying with me.  
Cacox97:Thanks, so about this Nerf War, what is the plot?  
Tommy:Do any of you know where Cocoa Pebbles is?  
Brandon:No I don't... Hey, your Tommy form Gun vs Gun.  
Danny:Sorry about this loser.  
Tommy:Hey, you're a loser!  
Cacox97:There's that thing again.  
Danny:What thing?  
Brandon:The fighting thing and 1 time you mess with Nerf Company. That's why we use none of that stuff.  
Tommy:You're saying our channel is weak!?  
Cacox97:Yeah, NEWB!  
Danny:I'm with Tommy on this one.  
Brandon:You have 10 minutes to prepare then, YOU'RE DEAD!  
Tommy and Danny went back to their home to reload. They use the stairs.  
Cacox97 uses the HailFire, Maverick, and the Triad  
Gilbrandon123 uses the Vulcan, Hammer Shot, and the Reflex Yellow.  
Tommy uses the Stampede, Maverick, and Jolt (He calls it Nut Shot)  
Danny uses the Raider, Deploy, and Reflex Blue.  
Then the war begins... at the next chapter. Be sure you Review and Favorite so you don't miss it. And subscribe to Cacox97, Gilbrandon123, and GunVSGun.


	2. Chris' Nerf Wars

Cacox97:Ok, the coast is clear.  
Chris and Brandon went out of the room, but split up.  
Chris found a chocolate bar (Hershey's) and look back at his videos. It was from Nerf War The Chocolate Bar  
Chris puts the bar in his pocket.  
Then he occurs his dad's Raider. He remembers Ben and him having there own channel and post Nerf Raider War, Nerf War, and Nerf War 2:Revenge and remembers Nerf War:All is Fair in Love and Nerf.  
Chris makes it to a closet, but a zombie came out. Luckily, he shot him. He remembers the Nerf Zombie Attacks.  
Chris:This is getting weird.  
Chris then remembers all of the Nerf Wars he done. Nerf Saw, Nerf Vengeance, Nerf Fight for the Cookies, ever single war he done.  
Chris:I need to find brandon. 


	3. Brandon's Nerf Wars

Brandon:Where are you?  
Brandon then spots a Buzzbee Gun. He remembers Nerf Guns VS Buzzbee Guns 1 and 2.  
Brandon:What the?  
He puts it in his pocket and then finds a way to find Chris.  
Brandon:Why did we have to get lost?  
Then he spots a Caprise Sun. He remembers Nerf War Caprise Sun.  
Brandon:This is getting weird.  
Next, he spots a game of checkers on the table. He remembers Nerf War Checkers  
He started to run to the backyard.  
Then he found Diamonds on a rock.  
He remembers all his Nerf Wars. Nerf War the Bed, Nerf War the Ping Pong War, Nerf War the TV.  
Chris:Brandon?  
Brandon:Chris, I found you finally!


	4. Tommy and Danny's Nerf Wars

Tommy:Why do we have to fight Newbs?  
Danny:I don't know, maybe they don't like our channel.  
Tommy and Danny slipped on something.  
Danny:Ow.  
Tommy:Beebees?  
Tommy looked at Danny and Danny looked at Tommy. They both remember the Illegal Nerf Gun Mod.  
Tommy:Come on Newb.  
Tommy and Danny got up. Tommy found the gun that it was used in Nerf War CHEATER! Tommy and Danny remembered that day.  
Danny accidentally open where the Nerf Lego Robot. (It's off) Tommy and Danny remembered all the Nerf Wars they did.  
Danny:Moving on.


End file.
